Romántica Confesión
by sakuralipotter
Summary: Es día de San Valentín y Mio ha recibido muchos chocolates, lo que provocará los celos de Ritsu, ¿Que hará la baterista al respecto?


ROMÁNTICA CONFESIÓN EN SAN VALENTIN

El ambiente olía a amor, era san Valentín y en todo el colegio se podían ver chicas por aquí y por allá buscando a sus sempai para entregarles chocolates desde muy temprano. Incluso Sawako-sensei había recibido algunos.

─Mio sempai ─decía una chica sumamente sonrojada extendiendo una pequeña caja de chocolates para Mio Akiyama, quien también sonrojada tomó los chocolates, casi de inmediato la chica salió corriendo.

─Es la… ¿Octava caja? ─preguntó Mugi al ver como la pelinegra guardaba la caja en una bolsa.

─Es la novena ─respondió Yui riendo─ Mio chan es muy popular con las chicas, además aún faltan los chocolates de las chicas de su club de fans.

─Sí…─respondió Ritsu sonriendo, una sonrisa que claramente era fingida y en su tono de voz se percibía fastidio.

─Vaya, has recibido muchos chocolates Mio ─dijo Sawako sensei acercándose a ella ─Pero ya es hora de clases, así que vamos, vamos.

Camino al salón de clases dos chicas más entregaron chocolates a Mio, Ritsu se sentían cada vez más irritada, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, o eso creía, hubo alguien que sí se dio cuenta.

─Tainaka san si tanto te molesta que Akiyama san reciba chocolates ¿Por qué no le regalas unos tú? ─comentó Nodoka en un susurro para que sólo Ritsu la escuchara.

─ ¿Por qué crees que me molesta que todas las chicas le den chocolates? ─Preguntó Ritsu sorprendida, un poco a la defensiva, y también en susurros.

─Ya vi cómo miras a todas las chicas que le entregan chocolates a Akiyama san, no tengas miedo, deberías comprarle unos chocolates o mejor aún, prepararle algunos ─llegaron al salón de clases así que no pudieron decirse nada más.

Toda la clase Ritsu la pasó pensando en lo que había dicho Nodoka, ¿En serio era tan evidente? ¿Alguien más se habría dado cuenta de sus celos? Y lo más importante… ¿Sería buena idea darle chocolates a Mio? Podía ser que Mio estuviera esperando chocolates precisamente de ella, pero también podría ser que Mio se asustara al saber los sentimientos que Ritsu le tenía, y por si fuera poco no tenía dinero para comprar chocolates, solo tenía unas cuantas cosas con las que bien podría hacer un pastel de chocolate en casa.

Apenas terminó la clase una chica se acercó a Mio para entregarle una caja de chocolates, Ritsu no aguantó más y se fue corriendo sin decir nada a nadie y salió del colegio para ir a su casa y preparar de una vez por todas ese pastel.

─ ¿Qué… fue… eso? ─preguntó Mio al ver a Ritsu salir corriendo.

─Una chica con decisión que acaba de abrir los ojos ─dijo Nodoka sonriendo enigmáticamente, Mio la miró extrañada.

─Veamos: huevos… harina… leche… mantequilla… chocolate… azúcar… sí, creo que es todo ─se dijo Ritsu a si misma dejando el libro de cocina a un lado y empezando a preparar aquel pastel que debía quedar delicioso y debía quedar listo antes de la hora de salida pues aunque podría llevárselo a su casa no sería tan romántico como dárselo en la escuela.

Después de casi dos horas el pastel salía del horno listo para ser decorado.

─Huele bien y se ve delicioso ─se dijo Ritsu─ sólo espero que sí este delicioso ─adornó el pastel lo mejor que pudo y lo metió con sumo cuidado en una caja para pastel que a su vez metió en una caja de regalos.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la escuela pues las clases estaban por terminar y ese día el club de música ligera no tendría ensayo.

Corrió, se tropezó por salvar el pastel de ser maltratado, y por fin llegó al salón de clases, pero lo encontró vacío, había llegado demasiado tarde, probablemente Sawako sensei las había dejado salir antes, subió las escaleras con la esperanza de que hubiera alguien en el salón de música.

Para su fortuna sólo Mio estaba ahí, había regresado por su bajo pues quería practicar un poco en casa.

─Aah, Ritsu, pensé que no volverías, te fuiste tan de repente ─dijo Mio sonriendo, su sonrisa se opacó un poco al ver la caja de regalo en manos de Ritsu ─ ¿Así que tú también has recibido algo?

─No… yo… es para ti ─Ritsu, sonrojada como pocas veces, entregó la caja con el pastel de chocolate a Mio, quien también sonrojada la aceptó.

─etto… Ritsu… yo…─la pelinegra no pude decir nada pues la castaña le había dado un beso, tímido y dulce en el que demostraba sus sentimientos, Mio se sorprendió pero correspondió al beso también con timidez

─Mio… ¿Te gustaría… ser mi novia? ─preguntó Ritsu, ya armada de valor y muy sonrojada, pero con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

─Me… me encantaría ─respondió Mio mucho más sonrojada que Ritsu pero besando una vez más sus labios, esta vez más brevemente.

─Supongo que a las demás no les molestará que hoy tomemos té y pastel sin ellas ─dijo Ritsu preparando un poco de té para acompañar el pastel.

─Vaya pero si esta delicioso es mucho mejor que los que trae Mugi ─exclamó Mio con sorpresa─ ¿Dónde lo compraste?

─ ¿Comprarlo? Yo lo hice ─respondió riendo sonrojada.

─Aaaaah, pues eso merece más besos ─dijo Mío besando a su novia con más seguridad y así dedicaron toda la tarde a disfrutar del primero de muchos días de San Valentín juntas.

FIN


End file.
